Who's That Chick?
by The Royal Gleek
Summary: At a Warblers and New Directions party, Rachel gets a little crazy. Luckily, Finn is her knight in shining armor. Finchel.


_**Okay, okay. I just wanna make a simple "I thought of this while listening to this song and it's not a continuing story, so enjoy or I'll roundhouse you" story. I wanna take a break from Young Days and Parachute, too. Plus, I wanna write a Finchel story. Curse me and my addiction. So, enjoy. ;)**_

"_Baby, I just wanna dance,_

_I don't really care,_

_I just wanna dance,_

_I don't really care, care, care,_

_She's being a crazy diva,_

_Disco Fever, and you wonder_

'_Who's that chick?, Who's that chick?"_

_-Who's That Chick, David Guetta & Rihanna_

"Finn! Where are we going? You told me to wear something…" Rachel yelled as her boyfriend pulled her down the sidewalk an put her in his truck. "Fruity. I told you something 'fruity'. That means dance club-like. Well, that's what the football players say. And, Rachel, I think you passed that level." Finn whispered, staring at Rachel in her red and blue polka-dot shortie dress, high heels, and curly hair. Rachel just stared out the side window. Then, Finn drove up a driveway and parked. "Hmm, this is where Kurt and Blaine told me to come. It's a Regionals party for the Warblers and us. Everyone's here. Even Kurt and Blaine." Rachel turned to look at Finn, and immediately opened the car door. Finn followed her, leading into the large house.

Flashing lights rolled over the walls. Pumping music filled the room. The couple could point out several kids. Of course, Kurt and Blaine, who wore shorts and tee shirts and were dancing….well, Finn described it as "Push It" all over again. Quinn danced with Puck, since Lauren must not have come. Mike and Tina talked with some Warblers, and Santana and Sam danced with Artie and Brittany. When Rachel entered the room, everyone fell silent. Rachel had been known for her "Liberian-Chic" style, but now, she looked go-go girl like. Puck was the one to break the annoying and uncomfortable silence.

"Looks like Berry finally went bad on us!" Everyone then burst out with cheers and laughter. Rachel ran onto the floor and started to dance, while Finn started to talk with Kurt and Blaine. "Looks like someone's gonna get a party tonight." Blaine joked. Finn looked at Blaine and Kurt, and sighed. "Nah, I have to go to Rachel's house soon. Apparently, her parents wanna meet me." Finn smiled. Suddenly, an upbeat song started to play. "Ooh! Come on Blaine! This is my favorite song! See ya Finn." Kurt yelled.

Well, that's when things went bad. The fruit punch was now…well, sparkling vodka and fruit punch: AKA Crazy Juice, or the common punch spike. It was before 10:00 almost everyone was drunk. Rachel had then gone insane. She had made out with 10 Warblers and Finn, had 13 cups of spiked punch, barfed 3 times, and still she was dancing. Finn couldn't handle it anymore.

"Rachel?" Finn yelled. Rachel looked at Finn and smiled. "Well hiya, Frankenteen! Have I ever told you how cute you are when you're mad?" Rachel said sloppily. _That punch has got to her. She's a freak._ Finn thought, just before Rachel just hollered and walked away. Then, Rachel grabbed Finn, pulled him onto the stage, and put a CD in the player. An upbeat song started to play, and then Rachel started to sing.

_Feel the adrenaline moving under my skin_

_It's an addiction, such an eruption_

_Sound is my remedy_

_Feeding me energy_

_Music is all I need_

_Baby I just wanna daaaaaaaance_

_I don't really caaaaaaaaaaaare_

_I just wanna daaaaaaaaaance _

_I don't really care, care, care,_

_You can feel it in the air, air, yeah_

Then she pointed at Finn to start singing.

_She's being a crazy diva_

_Disco Fever, and you wonder_

_Who's That Chick?, Who's That Chick?_

_Too cold for you to keep her,_

_Too hot for you to leave her,_

_Who's That Chick?, Who's That Chick?_

Everyone burst into cheers, then Rachel yelled into the mic. "Well I'm leaving to go and- she held up two fingers on each hand and made quotation marks- "party" with this guy if you know what I mean!" Everyone burst into cheers, and Rachel and Finn walked off the stage, out of the building, and into Finn's car. "Rachel. I'm dropping you off at home, and I'm going home. We're not going to 'party' as you-" Finn was stopped by Rachel giving his a sloppy, "more than a peck", kiss. "That change your mind Hudson?" She asked, a look of devilness in her eyes. Finn smiled, and nodded. "Maybe for a bit." He smiled, and drove to his house.

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Okay. I don't know how to do author's notes, so I'll do them like this. Yay.

So anyways, that's my fantabulous one shot. Did ya like it? You better have liked it and reviewed it, or I'll find where you live and set your house on fire. MWAHAHAHA.

Well anyways, I am so bored. I have no school work, my website I go on is down, and I'm hungry. Wah.

I AM SO TIRED. GRUMBLERAGEYAWNKICK.

And WAIT, I just remembered! Okay, okay, okay. Have you heard Blaine and Kurt singing Animals by Neon Trees? OHMYGAWD, KLAINEBOWS ARE EVERYWHERE. Kurt sounds smexy, and Blaine is just dapper. I think I'm going to explode.

Okay, so I'm gonna eat some breakfast. Soooo…. Adios.


End file.
